


I'll Walk You Home

by Katybug1992



Series: 100 Ways to Say I Love You - Prompt List [5]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: F/M, Female Alexander Kerfoot, Female Mitch Marner, Women in the NHL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27237454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katybug1992/pseuds/Katybug1992
Summary: “I got Alexandria,” Willy volunteered, smothering a smile as she refused help with her own coat only to struggle with it. It wasn’t made better when Mitchie tried to help her.“You sure?” Mo asked, “I can give her a ride.”“I’m sure,” Willy replied. Turning to Alexandria, he put an arm around her waist and guided her toward the exit, “Come on, Alexandria, I’ll walk you home.”
Relationships: Alexander Kerfoot/William Nylander, Mitch Marner/Auston Matthews (background)
Series: 100 Ways to Say I Love You - Prompt List [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988572
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	I'll Walk You Home

The team had gone out together after the game, ending up at a place that was pretty much halfway between Alexandria’s place and Willy’s - though Willy was slightly closer.

And he had had a bit of a crush on Alexandria since he had met her shortly before training camp and Mitchie had been mocking him for it just as long. But how could Willy help himself? Alexandria was like no one he had ever met - certainly not like any hockey player (and he grew up around Nikole Backstrom). She was beautiful and she was so smart - like, Willy didn’t think he would ever meet anyone smarter than Zach until she came along.

She also took herself very seriously. She rarely let herself cut loose, especially if they had practice the next day.

But that night, she was letting herself enjoy the win, enjoy being out with the team - letting Mitchie talk her into shots and drag her onto the dance floor.

“You okay, Matts?” Mo laughed as Auston tried to subtly adjust himself.

And Willy did not blame the guy. Because Mitchie and Alexandria were dancing ON each other and Auston was only human. And Mitchie clearly knew they were having an effect on her boyfriend because she smirked before turning it up about ten notches. And Alexandria was clearly a little drunk - although not quite to Mitchie’s level of drunk - because she just giggled and rested her forehead on Mitchie’s shoulder.

“I think it’s time to get the girls home,” Mo chuckled before heading over to where they were dancing before leading the pouting girls over.

“Matts, you have Mitchie?” Mo asked as Auston helped a giggling Michelle Marner into her coat.

“Yeah,” Auston replied with a nod.

“I got Alexandria,” Willy volunteered, smothering a smile as she refused help with her own coat only to struggle with it. It wasn’t made better when Mitchie tried to help her.

“You sure?” Mo asked, “I can give her a ride.”

“I’m sure,” Willy replied. Turning to Alexandria, he put an arm around her waist and guided her toward the exit, “Come on, Alexandria, I’ll walk you home.”

Alexandria let herself be lead much easier than Mitchie was - Auston was currently trying to wrangle her but she needed to say good-bye to everyone like she wasn’t going to see them the next day.

As they made their way down the street, it started snowing lightly. Alexandria let out a delighted laugh and spun around, her arms out and her long hair flying around her. She was beautiful like this. When she was able to shed the pressure she put on herself.

And Willy was in awe of her.

“Come on, Allie,” Willy laughed lightly before freezing as the nickname left his mouth.

Alexandria froze, expression going a little sad and a little far away as she said, “Only JT and Josty call me that.”

“I didn’t mean to,” Willy immediately apologized.

“No, it’s… it feels… normal,” Alexandria replied, tucking herself against his side, “I… I miss them. I never felt like I really fit in anywhere...until I met them.”

“You’re allowed to miss them.”

“I know. But… I also have to move on. Tys has had such a hard time adjusting and I feel guilty that I haven’t.”

And Willy didn’t know how to respond to that. Despite all the rumors around him, he had never been traded, never had what he knew completely uprooted.

“Come on,” Willy urged her forward, “let’s get you home. It’s cold and your legs have to be freezing.”

Willy would never understand how she and Mitchie worse the dresses they did in the cold, windy weather - much less how they wore the heels they did.

Alexandria giggled, the far away look replaced by her dazzling smile, “You cold, Willy?”

“No, but you are shaking a little,” Willy grinned, thankful they were getting closer to Alexandria’s apartment.

“I feel fine.”

“That would be whatever you and Mitchie were drinking.”

Alexandria laughed in response and Willy couldn’t help the smile that broke out in response.

+

Willy helped her unlock the door and she insisted he come in.

“It’s cold,” Alexandria replied, “You can sleep here if you want.”

“Thanks,” Willy replied, taking his coat off and laughing lightly as he helped her out of her’s.

He shook his head and smiled fondly as she kicked her heels off and made her way to her room, only stumbling a little.

Willy gave her a couple of minutes before he wanted into her room with a glass of water for her, finding her in her pjs, sprawled across the bed - her wild hair spread across her pillow.

“Drink this before you pass out,” Willy instructed with a fond smile, “Good night, Alexandria.”

“Willy?”

“Yeah?”

“You can call me Allie.”

And Willy didn’t need a mirror to know he had a stupid grin on his face. He opened his mouth to reply when her phone went off.

“Joey!” she grinned as she answered the FaceTime.

“Well, you sound like you had a fun night,” Compher’s tone was full of fond amusement and Willy made his way out of the apartment, grabbing his coat and locking the door behind him, ordering an Uber to take him home.

+

When he got back to his place, he had a text from an unknown number.

“This is JT. Thanks for looking after Allie. She’s very fond of you.”

“I’m pretty fond of her, too,” Willy texted back.

“Don’t hurt her.” was JT’s response.

And Willy didn’t respond, didn’t know how to respond.

+

When Alexandria showed up to practice the next morning, not looking at all like she was hungover, she headed over to Willy’s stall.

“Thank you,” she smiled softly, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

And Willy started after her with wide eyes and ignored Kappy and Zach’s amused laughter.

And when she gave him a shy smile from across the room, he returned it with his own broad grin.

Willy had never met anyone like Alexandria.


End file.
